Love Floats
by bellybubblepop
Summary: This is a FourTris FanFiction and they get married and have a family. This is based after Allegiant (Tris is alive!) and if the Factions were destroyed. Enjoy and of course, Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so sorry for all of you who wanted more of my Hunger Games FanFiction, but sadly I deleted it! I have made a new FanFiction, the FourTris one you're currently reading! So, this time I promise to update and keep up with my story as much as I can! Enjoy and Happy Reading!

-bellybubblepopbr

xoxoxox

FourTris Chap

I hear the gunshots go off and pain surges through my abdomen.

"Green button. Green button. Green button." I wheeze every breath and every movement hurts terribly. An image of Tobias flashed through my head, I loved him and I would never stop loving him. I see David's body slumped against a wall, he's dead. My hand shakily raised and I used every last ounce of energy to press the button, "I did it...I saved Chicago." I think as my vision blackens, my life was on the line; no, I already know I'm dying. My vision has black blotches everywhere, I could barely see anything as time passed. I sigh and close my eyes and wait for death to suck the life from me. A think of Tobias and smiles weakly as I shut down…

Blackness fill through me, am I dead or alive?

Sorry the chapter was short, but more will be on the way! Please review and add any suggestions for my story! By the way, I've noticed how FanFiction writers call their readers a cool nickname like: The Penguins, so I decided to name my fellow readers something! The name for my amazing readers shall be known as the: The Mustache Mafia ***(I was thinking too hard wasn't I? XD If you don't like the name give me suggestiosn through review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Mustache Mafia! This is my second chapter! Woo hoo! Anyways I'm going to do a Divergent Fun Fact! Fun Fact: Roth was going to use spiders instead of crows in Tris' fear landscape. Have a cookie! (::) (::) (::) Happy Reading my Mustache Mafia!**

**Chapter 2**

**_Four/Tobias POV_**

Cara walks in and stares at the ground, something is wrong. I stand up and face her, looking into her eyes. She looks at me and her eyes water up, I take a deep breath and say: "Cara, what's wrong?" She sniffles and looks at me with sad and hurt eyes, "Tris, she-she..." My heart starts thumping when I hear the name 'Tris' and I yell, "What happened! Where's Tris!" Cara eyes widen but she puts her hand on my right shoulder and says, "She's dead. She went in the Death Serum and into the lab instead of Caleb and she survived it...But, she got shot by David, but good news is that she saved Chicago."

I clench my fists and I feel a wave of emotions, especially when Cara says: _"but the good news is..." _because there is no good news! Tris is dead, she's gone. My beautiful Tris, I will never see her again.

"Tobias?" Cara finally says with a hand on my shoulder. I brush it off and frown at her, "I need time _alone._"

"Tobias..." Christiana says softly, I ball my fist and turn. "I said I want to be alone!"

I storm out of the room and into the lobby area of the Bureau, I find a seat and sit down in it with my head in my hands. My eyes water and I let tears fall, why wouldn't I? Time sees longer than usual and I sit in peace and quiet until I hear footsteps that rapidly come towards me. I look up and see Caleb, I run up to him and punch him in the face. He steps back with a hand over his eye, "T-tobias..." He says out of breath, I narrow my eyes and step towards him and kick him in the stomach. Caleb falls down and wheezes for air, I kneel down and whispers harshly, "What? What now _Caleb_?" He looks at me with a black eye forming already over his left eye. I smile at that, I hurt him and he deserved it. Caleb grabs my ankle and looks at me with a begging look, "Tobias, Tris..."

I kick him in the gut before he goes any farther, I knew what he was going to say: _"Tobias, Tris is dead and I am so sorry."_

"I know Caleb! She's dead! And guess what else?! It. Is. All. You. Fault." I say with a hard punch to his nose. Caleb stands with his hands up and shakes his head, "No! She's alive! But-" I straighten my posture and say loudly: "Tris is alive? No! Oh my gosh! where is she?!"

Caleb puts a hand on my shoulder, "She's in a medically induced coma though." I ball my fists and pin him down and start punching crazily. I feel someone yank me from him and I turn to see Christiana. "Tobias, follow me."

I get up and follow her to a small room with beeping noise and I can't believe my eyes. It's Tris, my beautiful Tris, all pale but looking peaceful with the constant rise and fall of her breaths. I smile lightly and walk up to her, resting a hand on her forehead. I kiss her lips lightly and expect her to open her eyes, but they stay closed.

"Excuse me, sir...The patient needs rest." A lady in a white lab coat says. I walk away and nod as I take one last glance at my beautiful Tris.

***Page Break***

I wake up the next day and I brush my teeth and run into Tris' room. She is still asleep and I shudder, she has to wake up...she is a fighter.

I sit next to her and hold her hand, and I notice how cold and frail it is. I kiss her forehead and hug her. "Sir, please keep some space with the patient. She needs to heal." A nurse with a tight pony tail says.

I frown and say: "She's my girlfriend who I thought was dead but now is alive, and you don't expect me, her boyfriend, to hug her and be beside her?" The nurse opens her mouth but stops, she waits and finally says: "Sir, you can be near the patient just not that close." The nurse points to my hand that rests on Tris' forehead. I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair, "Happy?" The nurse purses her lips.

An hour passes. Then another. It has been eight hours in Tris' room. Eight whole hours of nothing. That is until I feel a squeeze in my hand, Tris just squeezed my hand! She's waking up! My eyes brighten and I feel like I want to jump and shout, but I keep calm and smile lightly.

Tris POV

The blackness begins to fade and I feel a rough, callused hand; I squeeze it. I focus on the voice that I think belongs to Tobias. I focus harder and harder until light streams into my eyes. I squint and try to find Tobias, and when I see him he smiles and kisses my cheek. "Tris! You're alive..." He says with a hand on my shoulder. I nod and smile at him, his blue eyes burn into my gray blue eyes. He looks at me and leans in for a kiss, but the door swings open and Cara, Caleb, and Christiana with wide eyes . "You're awake! The doctor they-they told us the news! Oh Tris!" Christiana says as she runs towards me and embraces me. She hugs me too fast and I yelp in pain. Tobias picks Christiana up and puts her next to Cara and Caleb. "Be careful with her..." He growls, Christiana rolls her eyes and puts a hand on Tobias' shoulder, "Ah Tobias, don't be the overprotective boyfriend we girls fear of." Tobias face has an uneasy look and he tenses, he isn't that good with these kind of jokes.

I sit up and looks at everyone, "When can I get out of here?" A nurse walks in a chuckles, "Honey, you have a week or two of recovery!" I groan and lay in my hospital bed, looking at my friends. Tobias looks at me and then the floor, "Guys can Tobias and I have some time alone?" Christiana laughs and she walks out of the room with Cara and Caleb, her laughter still able to be heard down the hallway.

Once we are alone Tobias begins to speak, "Tris..." I sit up and looks at him, "Yes?" Tobias has a face full of mixed emotions. "Tris, when this is all over, where and what will we do?" I smile and touch his hand, "Whatever it is I want to be with you." Tobias has a wide smile now, "Good to know." I roll my eyes and lay back, "I want to leave this place..." Tobias nods and touches my cheek, "Don't worry, Tris, I am trying to leave this palace by tomorrow." My eyes widen and I gasp, "Tomorrow!?" He nods and kisses me on the lips, this time it's a slow, sweet kiss. I smile and look up at him with a nod, "Tomorrow." He just smiles and leaves the room. "Goodbye Tris, see you tomorrow." I smile and falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Yay! Tell me how you liked it! Love you all! More chapters on e way my Mustache ** **Mafia! **

**-bellybubblepop**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So school is out and I've been SUPER lazy! Anyways here's the third chapter! Expect greatness my Mustache Mafia!**

**-bellybubblepop 3 3 3**

_**Tris POV**_

I wake up in a truck, the whirring of the engine is in the background and it's dark outside. I stay quiet and get a good look of the driver, it's Tobias. I tap his shoulder and he quickly turns and glances at me, "Good morning." I scoff and then sit back, "And where are we going?" I ask yawning. "I can answer that," Someone says turning, it's Christina. "We're going to Chicago and living our band new lives _without_ the factions." She says simply. I remember what Tobias said yesterday, about how we were leaving tomorrow. I nod and go to lay on my side but I bump into someone. "Who the-Cara?!" I say in surprise and shock. "Yeah, now go get some sleep, you're really annoying right now." She says pushing me on my head to lay down. I shrug and take a nap.

***Page Break***

I wake up in Tobias' arms, he's carrying me bridal style. He looks at me with his deep blue eyes and smiles, "Good afternoon, Tris." "Where are we going?" I respond tiredly. He smiles and shakes his head, "Stubborn as usual." I roll my eyes and sigh, "Seriously, just tell me before I stop acting all cute and stuff." Tobias makes a fake scowl, "You thought you were cute?" I groan and try squirming from his grip, he's strong and won't let me go. I lightly hit him and he lets me down, "Gosh, where are we going?" Tobias runs and I walk, I'm still very sore from everything in the last couple weeks. Tobias stops and walks up to me. He looks at me and smiles, he leans in for a kiss and I let him. I put my hands on the back of his neck and he puts his at my waist. We kiss for a moment and then he looks at me, "We're almost there."

I follow him and he walks into a large building, inside there's a lobby and then a bunch of rooms. After walking up a flight of stairs he opens a door, when I walk in I see a furnished apartment. I turn to him and embrace him for a long time. "Tobias, is this our home now?" He nods and lets go from the embrace. Inside the apartment there is a small kitchen with an amber hardwood floor and grey walls. The living room has white carpet and a black couch with other small furniture. Our bathroom has gray tile and the shower has black and grey interior. There's a guest room with a full bed and some other little things. Finally, our bedroom has a queen bed with a grey comforter and a black nightstand on both sides. In all, the place is amazing and the perfect size for the two of us.

Tobias takes my hands and we stand there for a moment. I brake the silence, "Where's Caleb, Cara, and Christina?" Tobias gives a small smile, "They're all here in Chicago, but different apartments or different buildings. Christina is in the level below us." I nod and walk to the bed and fall right asleep.

_**Tobias/Four POV **_

_*****2 months later*****_

I wake up next to Tris who is sound asleep. I quietly get out of bed and go to the kitchen and decide to make toast and eggs. I go through the refrigerator and grab the ingredients. I make breakfast and put two plates out, one for Tris and one for me. I scarf mine down and wait for her to wake up.

After thirty minutes of wating I decide that I have to go and I leave a note for Tris saying:

_Tris,_

_I had to go, but I left breakfast for you on the counter. See you around, be back soon._

_-Tobias_

I walk out and meet Christina on a train going to a local store area. "So, are you excited to pick out a ring?" Christina says smiling. I nod and try to ignore the uneasiness in my stomach.

The ring I picked is silver with a black diamond and two small, smooth, grey stones on the side of of the black diamond. Inside the band I engraved: _Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up_

Christina smiles as we walk out of the store, she has a stupid smile on her face. I stop and frown at her, "What?" Christina laughs, "You know why I'm smiling," She chuckles lightly, "You're getting married to Tris!" I hold back a smile and I nod, "Let's get back before Tris gets suspicious." She nods and we go into the train.

The train ride is silent, the sunlight streams through the windows of the train which makes the train light up. Once we get there I jump off making a smooth and graceful roll onto the gravel. I walk down to our apartment and I see Tris in our room. I walk in and out my hands on her shoulder, "Good morning." She turns and kisses me on the lips, we kiss for a while until I let go. Tris frowns and kisses my cheek, "I'm going to go get lunch with Christina, bye." She leaves and I'm left in the apartment alone.

One thought goes through my mind: _How am I going to propose to her? And when...? _

**Well, that's Chapter Three! Yay! Okay I need suggestions from my Mustache Mafia crew! Tell me where, when, and how Tobias will propose to Tris! (write in the reviews for what you think I should do about the proposal!) See y'all soon! Bai!**

**-bellybubblepop xoxoxoxoox**


End file.
